


Rocking those Stockings

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, garter and stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Coming home to find Suga in one of his faded band shirts, legs clad in ash grey stockings the same color as his hair- he hadn’t even known that they came in colors other than black, white, or brown-, a lacy little strap travelling up his thigh and disappearing underneath the shirt was not what he expected."





	Rocking those Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is set in the Together series but it's set a little further ahead than what I've actually wrote *coughs*
> 
> I just wanted to be able to post something with Suga in it on his birthday, ya know? The focus for this one is DaiSuga with IwaOi only being mentioned. There's going to be another one sometime later with IwaOi but for now *fingerguns*  
> Enjoy

When Iwaizumi sent him a text earlier that week warning him that he thought Oikawa and Suga were up to something, Daichi didn’t really know what to expect. It could be anything and everything, knowing the pair. He was less suspicious than Iwaizumi but he still found himself curious when Suga began to flush at random, when Oikawa would suddenly smirk after staring off into space and daydreaming.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure what they were planning, what they had up their sleeves. He didn’t mind it, didn’t mind how during the rest of the week they were secretive and full of grins. He didn’t mind that Oikawa and Suga practically shoved them out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment that night insisting that they go out and grab a drink. He thought nothing of it until it was time to head home and Iwaizumi frowned and told him that Oikawa had sent him a message, told him to “Send Dai-chan home.”  
  
There was the immediate thought of _oh, something is finally happening_. He hurried home, occupied his mind with what could be waiting for him as he impatiently sat in a taxi. Many things crossed his mind and they were all so, so good. He discarded a few ideas, expected a few others to unfold.  
  
He didn’t quite expect what he found waiting for him when he finally walked into their apartment, though.  
  
Coming home to find Suga in one of his faded band shirts, legs clad in ash grey stockings the same color as his hair- he hadn’t even known that they came in colors other than black, white, or brown-, a lacy little strap travelling up his thigh and disappearing underneath the shirt was _not_ what he expected.  
  
He blinked, watched as a light flush dusted across Suga’s cheeks.  
  
Daichi was going to have to thank Oikawa. The brunette had to have talked Suga into it. He was the only one Daichi had admitted this little curiosity to.  
  
He swallowed, not quite sure what to say. Suga took a little breath and then walked toward him, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Welcome home,” he said quietly. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
Okay, that was slightly embarrassing. He had seen Suga in so many different positions, seen him splayed out and toyed with by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He had seen him filthy and dirty but that hadn’t reduced Daichi to flushing like a teen introduced to his first porn. Suga was still (mostly) dressed, even. Daichi couldn’t see a thing. To revert back to stammering and flushed cheeks was _ridiculous_.  
  
Suga took a step back and smiled up at him, a bit of amusement flickering through copper eyes. He reached a hand out and laced his fingers through Daichi’s, turning and tugging him toward the bedroom.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Fuck.  
  
Daichi took a deep breath and let Suga lead them to the bedroom, already feeling excitement ripple through him. He let his eyes drift down to stare at the back of Suga’s legs as they walked, taking in the way the stockings moved against his skin, gently molded against his calves and showed off the way the muscles flexed just a bit with each step.  
  
He wanted to touch them, see if the stockings were soft, silky. He wanted to kiss along Suga’s legs, pin him down, feel them wrap around his waist as he fucked him.  
  
Suga threw him a little smile over his shoulder as he pulled Daichi into the bedroom and he swore his heart stopped for just a moment.  
  
How had he ended up with someone so gorgeous?  
  
Suga dropped his hand and wandered to the bed, settling himself on it and then beckoning Daichi over with a crook of his finger and a smile.  
  
Daichi damn near tripped over himself climbing up on the mattress. Suga’s smile tipped into a small smirk, one quiet laugh slipping out. Daichi’s eyes latched onto pale fingers, watched as they ran up from Suga’s knee and plucked at a lacy strap. They wandered up higher and he swore when he got a peek of something skimpy underneath the shirt.  
  
“You like it?” Suga asked. He blinked innocently when Daichi glanced up at him, all wide copper eyes and a sweet batting of pewter lashes. “I wasn’t sure, but Oikawa convinced me.”  
  
“Thank god for Oikawa,” Daichi muttered, eyes dropping to Suga’s legs again. “Fuck, Suga.”  
  
There was a quiet laugh, bright and amused. Suga’s hand danced down to the stockings again, fingers plucking at the fabric.  
  
“I thought they would be more uncomfortable,” Suga told him, voice a bit thoughtful. “They’re not bad, though. The panties are a bit much, but…”  
  
“Panties?” Daichi asked, voice a bit hoarse. He swallowed and looked back up to Suga, took in the wicked light that flashed through copper eyes. “ _Koushi_.”  
  
“We got sets,” Suga told him, fingers running again to toy with the hem of his- _Daichi’s-_ shirt. “I wasn’t sure about it but Oikawa insisted we needed to have matching things. You want to see?”  
  
Daichi nodded, feeling a bit numb. Suga- _Koushi-_ was wearing stockings. He was wearing _panties_.  
  
Was this a dream? He prayed to God it wasn’t a dream.  
  
Suga let out a small huff of laughter, knocked his knees together and hid even the smallest glimpse out of sight. Daichi blinked when the man leaned up, fingers reaching out and brushing against his jawline.  
  
“That’s not very convincing, Daichi,” Suga teased. “Why don’t you say it, hmm?”  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
Was it going to go like this then?  
  
Daichi raised a brow, eyes traveling up pale thighs, over his shirt, and finally to Suga’s face. He took in the slightly lowered eyes, the small smirk, the tilt of Suga’s head, something expectant in the way he blinked and waited for Daichi.  
  
Daichi swallowed, turned his head and kissed at the tips of Suga’s fingers.  
  
“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I want to see.”  
  
Suga’s lips curled up and he dropped his hand down into his lap, grabbing at the shirt and pulling it down so it hid everything when he spread his legs open again. He bit his lip, mischief dancing in copper eyes, and then slowly, slowly drew the shirt up.  
  
Daichi let out a quiet curse, feeling his eyes widen at the sight.  
  
Suga was wearing panties. A skimpy, lacy little set of bikini panties that were just so…  
  
He took a deep breath, felt himself flush.  
  
Suga was hard and Daichi could see it- could see his cock straining against the fabric, see the way his precum darkened the lace. It was so...oh god, it was better than he ever imagined. Just fucking _erotic_.  
  
Had Suga been waiting for him all dressed up like this for a while? Just sitting back and thinking about what they were going to do? Did he touch himself?  
  
“God, _Koushi_ ,” he breathed, dropping down and running a hand up Suga’s leg. “Baby, I can’t believe you did this for me.”  
  
Suga smiled at him when he looked up, crooked his finger. Daichi crawled forward just a bit, nuzzling against Suga’s thigh and just trying to process how he lucked out with getting such a beautiful boyfriend. He dipped down to press a kiss to his thigh, but Suga stopped him with a slip of his finger underneath Daichi’s chin.  
  
“I never said you could touch, did I?”  
  
Fuck.  
  
Daichi felt his heart skip up a little faster, his face flush just a bit. Suga dropped his finger and pulled a leg back, pressed his foot against Daichi’s shoulder and gently nudged him back. Daichi swallowed back a moan and fell to sit on his knees, watching as Suga settled himself against the pillows and spread his legs just a little bit wider.  
  
“It was kind of hard keeping this from you,” Suga said in a conversational tone. Daichi bit the inside of cheek as he watched lithe fingers dance along the inside of Suga’s thigh, drawing up to the edge of the panties and skittering back down. “But I’m glad I was able to keep it as a surprise. Oikawa and I had so many ideas…”  
  
“Ideas?” Daichi asked, voice coming out a bit too quiet.  
  
“Mmhm,” Suga hummed out, plucking at the strap of the garter belt and smiling, copper eyes smoldering as he looked over Daichi. “So many. Oikawa tried to talk me into letting him top you while I took care of Hajime. The thought was so _tempting_. Having you kneel at Tooru’s feet, kissing at his legs and having him break you down while Hajime watched and I got to play the good little kitten for him, just sucking him off while he got to see you grow so _w_ _eak_ under Oikawa…can you imagine it?”  
  
Daichi swallowed, tried not let the snap of desire that rippled through him show on his face. He could imagine it. He could imagine it _vividly_.  
  
“And then there was the idea of him and Hajime watching us,” Suga continued, fingers gently gliding over his thigh and just along the hem of the panties. “Tooru wants to see you wrecked so _badly_ , Daichi. You always take such good, good care of us, break us down and build us up. He wants to watch you go through it, wants to watch you lose yourself.”  
  
Daichi let out a heavy breath, opened his mouth to try to say something and closed it when no words came. One pale, slender finger ran over damp lace, traced over Suga’s erection. Daichi let out a soft “fuck” and Suga smiled, something pleased in his expression.  
  
“It was all so tempting,” Suga told him. “But…”  
  
Suga stuck his leg out, ran his foot lightly down Daichi’s chest and down to his crotch.  
  
“I don’t know if I want them to see _my_ Daichi wrecked,” Suga purred out.  
  
_My Daichi.  
  
_ Daichi breathed hard, curled his fingers up into a fist.  
  
Fuck, how long had it been since they had done this?  
  
Suga rubbed his foot gently against Daichi’s crotch, made him bite back a groan.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous,” Suga said, words absolute velvet. “So strong and so steady. Always so good and in control. But, god, you’re a fucking masterpiece when you give yourself away. I’m not sure if I want anyone to watch you break down.”  
  
Shit. _Shit_.  
  
“I don’t know if I want to _completely_ break you,” Suga said thoughtfully, head tilting to the side ever so slightly. “I know I want to tease you, make you pant, make you beg. It’s been so long since you’ve been the one made to wait.”  
  
Suga smiled brightly, slipped his foot away. Daichi’s eyes widened when he pulled a pair of handcuffs out from underneath a pillow. Suga shook them gently, making them clink.  
  
“I borrowed them from Tooru,” Suga informed him, a tiny bit of pride in his voice. “He’s probably got Hajime in the matching set right now.”  
  
The image of Iwaizumi on his knees in front of Oikawa, hands cuffed behind his back and staring up at the brunette while Oikawa smirked down at him was _so_ good. _Too_ good.  
  
“I’m not going to put them on you,” Suga said, shaking them again and snapping Daichi from his wandering thoughts. “Not if you behave and keep your hands to yourself.”  
  
Daichi swallowed, tried not to flush darker. So it was going to be like that. Suga was going to tease him and not let Daichi touch him, touch himself.  
  
God, it was going to be good.  
  
“Do you think you can do that?” Suga asked softly. “Are you going to be good for me, Daichi? Or should I go ahead and restrain you? Leave you helpless from the start?”  
  
It was embarrassing that he almost wanted- scratch that, he _did_ want- Suga to cuff him, make it so he couldn’t do a damn thing. He wanted it. But his pride wasn’t about to let him to admit that. At least not directly.  
  
Daichi lifted his head, took a little breath. “You really think anyone could keep their hands off someone so gorgeous?”  
  
Suga smiled, a little dusting of pink popping up on his cheeks, his dimples flashing.  
  
“Good boys could,” Suga told him, words tinted with amusement. “ _I_ could.”  
  
He twirled the cuffs around a finger, stopped them, and lifted his smile into a grin.  
  
“Well, if that’s going to be like that then…”  
  
Daichi swallowed when Suga tilted his head forward, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Take your shirt off. Put your hands behind your back,” Suga ordered, voice firm.  
  
Daichi’s hands immediately lifted, fingers clumsy as he tried to take the shirt off as quick as possible.  
  
Suga pressed a foot against his chest, halting him with a steely little look.  
  
“Slowly,” Suga told him. “I want to enjoy this.”  
  
_God_.  
  
Daichi felt grateful that his little flushes didn’t show up as easily as Suga’s did. The way that his lover was looking at him, hungry and amused made him feel...god, it was good. The way Suga’s lips parted, his tongue running over his incisor, the way his eyes seemed to flash as they watched Daichi’s fingers work down the shirt...it was good. A stroke to the ego, something that made him feel proud and wanted but also a bit flustered.  
  
Suga let out a little satisfied hum when Daichi pushed his shirt off, lips curling up into a pleased smirk.  
  
“So gorgeous,” he purred, sitting up and moving closer. Daichi tried not to shiver when Suga ran a finger down his chest, hands slipping to Daichi’s wrists and pulling them behind his back. “And you’re all mine.”  
  
The feeling of metal around his wrists, the little noise the cuffs made when Suga snapped them shut made Daichi close his eyes, made his breathing speed up just a bit.  
  
He had to open his eyes when Suga nuzzled against his neck, moved his hands back around to run over his chest. Lithe fingers pinched at a nipple and Daichi swallowed a curse. It was harder to keep it in when Suga’s lips traveled down to the other one, a wet tongue running over it before teeth bit down.  
  
His back arched, just a little, and a hiss of air escaped him. Suga flicked his eyes up, amusement making them bright.  
  
“I’m going to mark you up so much later. Give you so many pretty bruises and scratches,” Suga told him, a hand moving up his chest. His fingers danced over Daichi’s collarbone and then they tensed, turning into little claws and raking down his chest. Daichi let out a strangled little groan and Suga smirked, moving and laying back against the pillows again. “But that’s for later.”  
  
Daichi felt his shoulders jerk when Suga spread his legs wider and crooked a finger.  
  
The cuffs were a good idea; he would have already grabbed Suga to pin him down if his hands weren’t firmly restrained behind his back.  
  
“Come here, Daichi.”  
  
Daichi shuffled forward, eyes flicking from the distracting lingerie and Suga’s face. Suga dropped his finger, signaling Daichi to stop in between his legs. There was a sweet smile and Suga leaned up, pressing their lips together softly.  
  
It made the way his fingers threaded through Daichi’s hair and pulled tight, yanking Daichi’s head just a few good inches away from Suga’s cock, that much more effective.  
  
Daichi did groan then, tried to lean forward. Suga just pushed his head back, ran his fingers over the damp lace.  
  
“Oh no,” Suga said, the hand in Daichi’s hair forcing Daichi’s head back to look up at him. “You don’t get to do anything but watch for now, Daichi. Maybe if you’re good you can get a taste.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Koushi.”  
  
A little smile flickered onto the ashen haired man’s face, fingers tightening even more and then jerking Daichi’s head down so his gaze was full of damp, grey lace and pale thighs and a cock straining against fabric that could be so easily torn apart if Suga would just let Daichi _touch_ him.  
  
Suga’s right leg lifted and he had to take a deep breath when it was draped over his shoulder, a nice little weight making Daichi feel pinned. Suga’s hand dropped from Daichi’s head, traced along his inner thigh as his other hand stroked gently over the lace.  
  
“It’s a little sensitive,” Suga said casually, a finger hooking underneath the lace and lifting. Daichi felt his nostrils flare at the small peek of Suga’s cock, a groan leaving him when the finger slipped away, hiding it from sight once more. “The lace is a bit uncomfortable. But it’s almost a _good_ kind of uncomfortable. And it looks so nice. Doesn’t it Daichi?”  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Daichi growled out, trying not to lean forward again. “So nice.”  
  
Suga hummed, the sound pleased as the heel of his palm ground against his erection. There was a quiet little noise, his hips lifting up, and all Daichi could think about how he wanted to press his lips against the lace, mouth along Suga’s bulge and make him moan.  
  
“I wonder what you would look like wearing them,” Suga said thoughtfully, a bit breathless. “You’d probably look better in black, like Tooru.”  
  
Daichi had to close his eyes at the thought, his mind trying to conjure up an image of Oikawa in lingerie, trying to conjure up an image of _himself_ in lingerie. Suga’s heel lightly bounced against his back, making him open his eyes again.  
  
“Maybe one day we can have you and Hajime dress up for us,” Suga mused. “I’d like to see that.”  
  
Fuck, Daichi would like to see that too. The image of Iwaizumi in something lacy made his face flush completely, made him squirm just a little.  
  
“Hajime probably wouldn’t go for it, though,” Suga said with a sigh. There was a slight pout on his face when Daichi glanced up. Suga just shrugged. “Ah, well. You’d do it for me, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Daichi would do nearly anything Suga asked. He nodded, feeling a bit numb, and Suga smiled, something a bit wicked in the expression.  
  
“I know you would,” Suga cooed, his free hand reaching out and gripping in his hair again. He pushed Daichi’s head down, made him watch as his hips rolled against his other hand, pull the panties to the side ever so slightly. “You’d do anything for me and would be happy just because I would be happy. You’re so good to me. I could just make you watch me get off and leave you untouched and you wouldn’t say a word of complaint. You’d just shower me in praise while you watched, just be so grateful to get to see wouldn’t you?”  
  
Daichi groaned, hating the thought but knowing it was true. Suga had him wrapped around his damned finger and he knew it.  
  
“I won’t do that, though,” Suga told him, gasping a bit when he slipped a hand under the panties. “Not if you’re good.”  
  
The hand in his hair tugged, making Daichi look up at Suga, take in the half lidded eyes and the light flush to his cheeks.  
  
“And I know you’ll be good for me,” Suga said softly. “You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”  
  
Daichi swallowed and shook his head, shoulders jerking a bit when the locks pulled tight in between Suga’s fingers.  
  
“I want to hear it, Daichi,” Suga said, voice still soft. “I want to hear you’ll behave for me.”  
  
Daichi groaned quietly, his pride not wanting the words to come.  
  
He did want to be good. Wanted to make Suga smile. Wanted to make him feel good, wanted to hear him let out little sounds of pleasure.  
  
But.  
  
Putting it in a way where he was submitting, putting it in a way that subverted their normal play was hard. He was proud and _god_ he loved Suga and would run through town naked if he asked, would give into his whims without a second thought usually. But it was hard, letting go. He was so used to being the one to break someone down.  
  
Suga just smiled at him, waiting with something a bit smug in the curl of his lips. Daichi knew that Suga understood just how hard it was, knew he was probably getting off to the thought of Daichi struggling, knew he would taunt and tease him until Daichi blurted it out without hesitation.  
  
Would it hurt his pride more if he said it now or later? There was no doubt in his mind that he would affirm his desire to be good for Suga, to be good for his lover at _some_ point.  
  
Daichi swallowed, closed his eyes.  
  
“Yeah...yeah, I’ll be good for you, Koushi.”  
  
There was a pleased hum and Daichi opened his eyes again, took in the sincerely happy look on Suga’s face. That made it a little better, made it slightly less humiliating on his end.  
  
“That’s right, Daichi,” Suga said softly. “I know you’ll do good, make me happy.”  
  
The hand in his hair pressed down, forced Daichi to look down again. He bit the inside of his cheek when it tugged forward, brought him just a bit closer to Suga’s cock. Suga’s free hand slipped from the panties and the fingers were a little wet, a tiny smear of precum on Suga’s palm.  
  
“Lick it off,” Suga ordered quietly.  
  
Daichi swallowed, tried to not give a little shiver when Suga brought his palm close to his lips. He let his tongue out, licked over it, tasted the salt of the precum and groaned.  
  
“Good boy,” Suga told him. “Do more.”  
  
Daichi obeyed, tilting his head down and making Suga’s fingers tug on his hair. He ran his tongue down, flicked between the digits and suckled just the tips of Suga’s middle and ring fingers into his mouth.  
  
There was a hum of pleasure, fingers tugging on Daichi’s hair to tilt his head up. Suga slipped the fingers in deeper, smiled when Daichi sucked on them.  
  
“You know what I would love, Daichi?” Suga breathed out. “Watching you suck off Hajime.”  
  
Daichi groaned, struggled to swallow a bit when Suga pushed his fingers in a bit deeper, testing the limits of his gag reflex.  
  
“You two look so good together,” Suga continued, drawing the fingers out and then beginning to fuck into Daichi’s mouth with them. “Such a shame it’s a rare thing. Would you do it if I wanted? Fall to your knees and suck him off while I watched? Oikawa could have Iwaizumi’s hands pinned behind his back and I could have my hand in your hair just like this, move you up and down and direct you.”  
  
Daichi groaned around Suga’s fingers, tried not to gag when they fucked deeper into his mouth. Fucking _hell_ that was a thought. Oikawa and Suga just directing them, having them fuck for their amusement. Oh, he wanted it.  
  
Suga’s eyes seemed to glint when he withdrew his fingers, a small, quiet pant leaving Daichi and strand of spit clinging from the digits and his lips.  
  
“Our big, strong boys that always take care of us reduced to little wrecks,” Suga said quietly. “Made helpless to our whims. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Fuck _yes_ he would.  
  
Suga must have seen something flicker across his face; his smile grew into a little smirk and he slipped his fingers back into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi sucked on them, ran his tongue through them and flicked it up, traced his top lip before closing his mouth more and sucking again.  
  
“One day,” Suga said, cheeks a bit more pink. “One day we’ll have it happen. But not soon. I’m not ready for anyone else to get to see you like this. So beautiful, so good.”  
  
Daichi closed his eyes, tried not to shudder. Suga was the beautiful one out of them. He was more lean, pale and pretty and gorgeous. For him to call Daichi beautiful was…  
  
Daichi shivered, opened his eyes again and flushed when Suga slipped his fingers from his mouth and cupped his cheek. His thumb smoothed over the bone and Daichi melted just a bit on the inside. God, he had forgot how good this could be.   
  
“So beautiful,” Suga repeated softly. “And so good. You’re behaving well for me, Daichi.”  
  
He swallowed, felt a small bit of pride run through him. Suga smiled and patted his cheek, the fingers in his hair tightening just a bit before jerking Daichi’s head down again. Daichi groaned when Suga rolled his hips up, gently squeezed his cock through the panties.  
  
“Mm, it’s not fun having to wait is it?” Suga teased.  
  
“Koushi-”  
  
“Nope,” Suga told him, fingers slicking the panties to the side. “Be a good boy and stay patient for me.”  
  
Daichi held back a huff and a moan, not quite willing to give into what Suga wanted just yet. He watched instead, eyes locked onto Suga’s fingers as his lover teased over himself, ran his fingers over his shaft and then rutted against his palm.  
  
There was a quiet gasp at that, Suga’s fingers tightening even more, pulling Daichi’s hair so it was almost painful.  
  
“Ah,” Suga said softly. “I’m trying to decide if I should fuck you or if I want to push you down and ride you all night.”  
  
Daichi groaned, felt his cheeks flush. It had been a damn long time since Suga fucked him. Too long, really.  
  
But there was no way he was going to ask for it, beg for it like Suga wanted.  
  
Well. Not until his lover broke him down a bit more.  
  
“I think right now, though,” Suga told him, voice maybe just a bit breathless, “I want you to use that mouth of yours. Open up.”  
  
Daichi took a deep breath, tried not to shiver. He swallowed before letting his mouth fall open, groaned when Suga tugged his head closer to his cock.  
  
“Lick.”  
  
Daichi swallowed, let his tongue fall from his mouth. Suga’s fingers tightened in his hair and there was a tiny little noise when Daichi ran his tongue over Suga’s shaft, flicked at the head.  
  
Hot, heavy, _good_.  
  
Fuck he had missed this.  
  
“Good,” Suga breathed out. “Keep going.”  
  
Daichi obeyed happily, shuffling just a bit to get a better angle and wincing when his hair pulled. The fingers in his hair flexed with every long lick, when he nosed up Suga’s cock and tried to bring the tip of it into his mouth.  
  
There was a huff and Suga’s heel bounced against his back, a little warning to behave.  
  
“I didn’t say you were allowed to do that,” Suga reminded him. “Don’t tell me that you aim to misbehave, Daichi. You don’t want to be punished, do you?”  
  
Daichi swallowed, mind racing a bit at the thought of punishment. Punishment from Suga came in so many different little forms. The last time they had played like this, the last time he had bent to Suga’s will, his punishment had been denial. Suga made him watch as he touched himself, fucked himself and wouldn’t let Daichi touch him, touch himself. He spent three days teasing Daichi and then finally, finally dragged him into the bathroom of a bar, pushed him into a stall and fell to his knees. That was the closest he had ever come to facefucking Suga and that night Suga fucked him into the bed, made it so Daichi reverted to something slightly pathetic, something that could only pant out his lover’s name, greedily take what was given to him.  
  
Suga’s heel bounced against Daichi’s back again and he blinked, tried to shake himself from his little haze of memory. Suga tightened his hold on Daichi’s hair, raised an expectant brow.  
  
“I’m waiting, Daichi,” he said. “Are you going to behave for me or not?”  
  
Daichi swallowed, nodded. “Yeah...yeah.”  
  
Suga clicked his tongue softly, tilted his head to the side.  
  
“It’s going to be such a disappointment if I hear from Oikawa that Hajime behaved better than you,” Suga told him with a small pout. “I want to be able to brag about you, Daichi. So be a good boy and behave, okay?”  
  
Daichi closed his eyes at the touch of a finger to his jawline, shivered just a little bit when it ran down it. There was a quiet hum, a pat to his cheek.  
  
“So handsome,” Suga said in a pleased little voice. “Open up, Daichi. I want to fuck your face now.”  
  
Daichi groaned, let out a soft “fuck” at the words. There was a quiet laugh and then Suga yanked Daichi’s head back down to his cock. Daichi opened his eyes to watch pale fingers run over a shaft, smooth over the lace of the panties that had been pushed to the side. He took a shaky little breath, huffed when his hands tried to reach forward and he was reminded of the cuffs binding them behind his back. There was another laugh and Suga touched Daichi’s lips with just his fingertips.  
  
Daichi gave the digits little kitten licks, nipped at the middle one and then opened his mouth for Suga. He glanced up and felt some smug satisfaction run through him at the flush across Suga’s cheeks, the way his teeth dug into his bottom lip.  
  
That was forgotten when Suga rolled his hips forward, let his cock slide behind Daichi’s lips.  
  
There was a quiet little noise, something almost strangled. The fingers in his hair tightened and he could feel Suga’s leg muscles tighten and relax, muscles flexing as they rested on his shoulder. He swallowed the best he could, let his eyes close for a moment to soak in just the feeling of it all- hair pulled tight, the silk of the stocking against his bare shoulder, the way it was hard to breathe, the _taste_ of Suga.  
  
His eyes batted open when Suga began to move, rocking his hips up and thrusting into Daichi’s mouth. He groaned a little, the noise coming out strangled, and watched as Suga’s lips moved in a silent “fuck.”  
  
Suga just _used_ him after that. His fingers stayed threaded through Daichi’s hair and he fucked into Daichi’s mouth, little noises just verging on the edge of being whimpers sliding from him. Daichi tried to keep breathing, tried to keep from groaning. He kept his eyes open the best he could, took in the way Suga’s teeth dug into his bottom lip, how a quiet pant slipped from him, how his cheeks just _flourished_ with pink.  
  
Suga wasn’t gentle, wasn’t soft. But it was so good getting to see the way his lover tried to keep composed. It was good struggling against his own desires. It was good that the pleasure was focused on Suga.  
  
But _fuck_ did he want to be touched too.  
  
There was something that was _almost_ a whine and Suga rolled his hips up sharply before pulling Daichi off of him. Daichi panted, felt a bit of spit run down his chin and groaned. Suga’s leg slid off his shoulder and then Daichi was suddenly on his back, his lover straddling him and grinding against him as his teeth tore into Daichi’s neck.  
  
“Daichi,” Suga whispered, lips against his ear and voice breathless. “I was going to fuck you but I need you _in_ me. Maybe I’ll ride you until I come and just leave you waiting. Make you wait until tomorrow to be fucked, to be able to come.”  
  
“Shit, Koushi. Plea-”  
  
Suga made a pouting noise when Daichi cut himself off, sat up and looked down at him. He stared down at him through his lashes and Daichi groaned when he rocked his hips forward, grinded against him.  
  
“What is it, Daichi?” Suga purred, lashes lowering even more and a smirk dancing across his face. “Don’t want to wait?”  
  
“Fuck, Koushi,” Daichi muttered. He rocked his hips up and Suga tutted, scratched down his chest. Daichi hissed, turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. “Baby...baby don’t make me wait.”  
  
Fingers touched his cheek and Daichi let his eyes open back up when Suga guided his face back up to look at him. There was something almost hungry on his face, eyes narrowed and lips twitched into a wide grin.  
  
“There’s a word missing in there,” Suga told him, leaning down slowly so his lips ghosted over Daichi’s. He grinded down hard against Daichi, nipped at his bottom lip and let out a little hum. “Try again.”  
  
Daichi groaned, tried to keep still despite Suga beginning to swirl his hips in a slow little circle, despite Suga moving his lips down to just barely brush over his neck.  
  
Fuck. _Fuck_. He didn’t want to break down just yet. Didn’t want to give in.  
  
But god Suga was driving him crazy and he felt so _good_ above him and he wanted to be able to come, didn’t want to have to wait.  
  
Daichi panted, gritted his teeth as Suga leaned up and smiled down at him expectantly, looking like a wet dream brought to life with his pink cheeks and hungry eyes. He swallowed back his pride and took a breath, kept his eyes on his lover.  
  
“Please,” he whispered. “Please don’t make me wait.”  
  
Suga’s eyes widened and he bit into his bottom lip, face brightening up. He ground down against Daichi and grinned, reached out to cup Daichi’s face and leaned his face down close.  
  
“Good boy,” Suga cooed. “So good for me.”  
  
Suga kissed him quickly and then slid his lips from Daichi’s mouth, to his neck and nipped at the skin.  
  
“Good boys get rewards,” Suga murmured against his neck, nosing up it and scraping his teeth over the curl of Daichi’s ear.  
  
Daichi inhaled quickly, tried not to let the moan that was rising up in him slip out. Suga hummed happily and then his lips were trailing down. Kisses and bites were showered down Daichi’s neck, across his shoulder. When Suga moved to his chest they got rougher, more painful and Daichi grunted, arched his back at them.  
  
“ _Mine_ ,” Suga whispered before nipping at him again, dragging his tongue over the bite marks. “ _My_ Daichi, _my_ good boy.”  
  
Daichi groaned, felt his arms flex and the handcuffs dig into his wrists.  
  
“Baby- _Koushi_ ,” he whispered. “Let me touch you. Let me make you feel good.”  
  
Suga shook his head and just slid down his chest more, covering him with more bites, more marks. Daichi cursed when Suga slipped low, nuzzled against his cock through his jeans. Nails scratched down his sides and he hissed, groaned when the fingers curled under the hem of his jeans.  
  
Suga was quick with popping open the button of his jeans, quick with yanking them down and sliding his underwear along with it. There was the sound of a _thump_ and Daichi assumed that Suga threw them on the floor.  
  
An appreciative hum erased all thoughts about clothes and where they went to. Daichi tried to sit up so he could see Suga, flexed and raised up to find his lover between his legs, something delighted lighting up in copper eyes when Daichi looked down at him. Another hum and Suga leaned up, pressed his lips to Daichi’s. Daichi let him slip his tongue inside his mouth, felt a little grateful when Suga moved them so Daichi was propped against the pillows. Suga pulled back, nipped at his bottom lip and smiled impishly before sinking down low.  
  
Suga pushed his hips up high, more than he needed to and Daichi groaned when his shirt slid down and he could see the garter belt, the swell of Suga’s ass. He wanted to grab it so _bad_.  
  
“God I love your cock,” Suga murmured. Daichi flicked his eyes down, cursed when Suga grinned up at him, head so close to his shaft that Daichi could feel when Suga let out a huff of amusement at his widened eyes. “So good. Just the right size. It always feels so good in me.”  
  
Daichi bit his lip, watched as Suga’s gaze seemed to unfocus for a moment, as if he was losing himself in a memory, before snapping back into focus once more. Suga’s lashes fluttered, just a little and then there was tongue, wet pink sliding up the side of Daichi’s shaft and flicking against his head. His hips bucked and Suga let out a breathy little laugh, grinned and lapped again.  
  
“Now, now,” Suga teased. “This is supposed to be a reward for you. So behave for me and enjoy it, okay?”  
  
Daichi growled, yanked at the cuffs again and cursed at himself for wanting them, cursed when Suga sent him an amused smirk before mouthing against his cock, suckling on just the head of it.  
  
Suga was the worst tease, the best tease- all coy little licks and smoldering looks thrown Daichi’s way. He murmured in between laps of his tongue sliding against Daichi’s shaft, murmured about how he loved sucking him off, about how he loved being fucked by Daichi, about how he loved teasing him and making him moan.  
  
Daichi did just that when Suga finally, finally ran his lips all the way down, took him all with a pleased little moan of his own. Daichi’s hips twitched and he tried not to buck up into Suga’s mouth but he couldn’t help it- not when it was wet and hot and just so, so good. Suga pulled away after Daichi bucked up, threw his head back against the pillows with a little pant.  
  
“Eager,” Suga murmured. It was less teasing, though, with a sound that was verging on a whimper trailing after. “But what did I say about behaving?”  
  
Daichi lifted his head from the pillows, almost let out a “sorry,” almost begged Suga to do more.  
  
Almost.  
  
Suga nosed against Daichi’s cock again, kissed up from his hips and to his lips. It was a rough kiss, Suga’s hand threaded through Daichi’s hair and pulling on it tightly. Rough but so good, so _hungry_. When Suga pulled away his eyes were half-lidded, a quiet pant slipping out.  
  
“I was going to let you eat me out,” Suga told him, cheeks flushed beautifully, “but you decided to misbehave. Now you just get to watch me finger myself.”  
  
“Koushi, please,” Daichi begged, the words coming out before he stop them.  
  
Suga smiled, looking so terribly pleased at the words. “Please _what_ , Daichi?”  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
He didn’t even know what he was begging for. For Suga to touch him, for Suga to put his pretty mouth on his cock again, for Suga to fuck him, for Suga to let Daichi fuck him, for Suga to let him eat him out. Anything. Everything. He just needed _more_.  
  
Suga’s smile grew and he pressed forward, kissed Daichi lightly before slipping away. Daichi groaned as pale hands gripped the hem of Suga’s- _Daichi’s_ \- shirt and pulled up slowly to reveal a firm stomach, the lace of the garter belt, pale, pretty nipples. Suga tossed the shirt to the side, ran a hand through his hair and grinned.  
  
Suga crawled forward to Daichi again, ran his hands over his shoulders, and pressed his forehead against Daichi’s. He laughed quietly, the sound low, pleasant, and pleased.  
  
“You should see yourself,” Suga whispered. “You look so needy.”  
  
“Baby, please,” Daichi whispered back. “I _need_ you.”  
  
Suga’s eyes closed, a quiet little moan slipping out. Daichi could feel his nails dig into his shoulders and swallowed back a groan, flushed when Suga’s eyes batted back open and just stared into his own all hazy and hungry and just as needy.  
  
Suga kissed him quickly, smiled and hummed before withdrawing. He leaned over and opened the nightstand, plucked out the lube. Daichi breathed out a quiet “fuck” when Suga turned around, spread his legs a bit and slowly, slowly slid forward so he was down on his elbows, so his ass was in the air right in front of Daichi.  
  
Daichi pressed his lips together so he wouldn’t moan, felt his cheeks flush dark as he hungrily took in the view- lace panties clinging to Suga’s ass, the bulge of his cock against the fabric, pale thighs with lace straps running down them, the silk of the stockings. He could _just_ see Suga’s face, his cheek resting against the crook of his arm and his eyes _blazing_ with heat as he looked at Daichi through lowered lashes.  
  
Suga crept a hand behind himself, hooked his fingers underneath the panties and moved them over so he could tease himself, draw his fingers through his crack. He grabbed a cheek, pulled it and flashed himself at Daichi.  
  
“Baby, _please_.”  
  
Of course there was only an amused little laugh in return.  
  
Suga shifted just a tiny bit, brought his hand back up so he could pop the bottle of lube open, drizzle the liquid all over his fingers. Daichi cursed when Suga settled himself again, fingers slick when they moved back to Suga’s ass.  
  
“I wanted to fuck myself earlier,” Suga said quietly, sliding one finger through his crack and moving his hips against it. “Wanted to fuck myself over the thought you. But-”  
  
He slipped the finger inside of himself, let out a breathy moan that made Daichi groan, made his cock absolutely _ache_.  
  
“-but...oh- _oh_. I...didn’t want toys,” Suga breathed out. Daichi watched as his lashes fluttered close, watched as his lips trembled, just a bit. “I wanted _you_ , Daichi.”  
  
“Fuck, Koushi,” Daichi cursed.  
  
Suga whimpered quietly, rocked back against his finger and opened his eyes again to stare back at Daichi.  
  
“I just couldn’t stop thinking about how I wanted you,” Suga told him, one tiny shiver wracking through him. “Wanted you in me, fucking me and stretching me and filling me. Just making me feel so, so _good_ like you always do.”  
  
Suga slipped another finger in, whined and shook a little. Daichi watched as he pressed his face deeper into his arm, breathed a bit heavier. He stayed still for a moment and then moved his face back to look at Daichi, hand beginning to slowly, slowly move.  
  
“Sometimes I think I was just _made_ to take your cock,” Suga said, lashes fluttering again and hips twitching. “You fit me so good, so perfectly. I love it so much. I get so upset when you’re gone and I can’t- I can’t have you...can’t have you _in_ me- _fuck_.”  
  
Suga’s voice pitched high at the end, breathless and whiny and needy. Daichi groaned, rutted his hips up at nothing and begged Suga to crawl back over, to let Daichi touch him, take care of him.  
  
Suga shook his head, cheeks near crimson as his hand twisted and hips bucked back against it.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Suga panted out. “Just thinking about riding you until I’m boneless and can’t breathe. How I just want to slide down over you nice and slow and feel you s-stretch... _god_ \- Stretch me open.”  
  
“Koushi, baby, _fuck_. Please,” Daichi begged, pride stripped away. “Let me fuck you, baby. _Please_.”  
  
Suga whined, keened a little. His hips twitched against his hand and Daichi moaned when he whimpered, breathed out a ragged cry of his name.  
  
“Baby, _please_ ,” Daichi tried again. “I’ll fuck you so good, I promise. Do anything you want. Make you feel so, _so_ good. Baby, _please_. I want to be in you so bad, Koushi.”  
  
Suga moaned and Daichi cursed when a third finger slipped inside his lover, when he was still cuffed and still unable to touch Suga, still sitting there helpless to Suga’s whims, his cock so hard it was almost painful and leaking against his stomach.  
  
More begging, more denial. Suga’s eyes turned so dark, so hazy that Daichi almost feared that Suga would come without letting him feel him, without taking his cock. There was one last twist of Suga’s hand, though, one last whimper and then Suga pulled his fingers out of himself, panted and crawled over to Daichi.  
  
Suga pressed his fingers to Daichi’s mouth and Daichi parted his lips eagerly, suckled on them and tasted Suga, the lube still sticking to the digits. Suga made a pleased little noise and dropped his head to Daichi’s neck, bit into it and drug out a moan that was only partially muffled by Suga’s fingers.  
  
“You wanna be fucked, Daichi?” Suga whispered, nosing up his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. “Want me to ride you and let you feel me, feel how good I take you?”  
  
The words came out breathless, drenched in desire and need. Daichi moaned again, nodded. Suga slipped his fingers out and pulled away from his neck, stared at him hungrily.  
  
“Say it,” Suga ordered. “Beg for it.”  
  
“God, fuck, _baby_. Please,” Daichi babbled out almost immediately. “Wanna feel you so bad. Want you around me, taking me so perfectly like you always do. _Please_.”  
  
“Even if I don’t let you come?” Suga asked.  
  
Daichi groaned but nodded, legs muscles tensing and then untensing. “Fuck, god. Yes. Just please let me feel you. Koushi, _please_.”  
  
Suga moaned- tilted his head back and just moaned as if he was riding Daichi already.  
  
“God, _fuck_. I love it when you beg,” Suga told him breathlessly, tilting his head forward again. His cheeks were all scarlet and so prettily flushed, eyes darkened to umber. “It’s so good. _You’re_ so good.”  
  
Daichi groaned when Suga grabbed his legs, jerked him forward a bit. He did it so easily and god it was _hot_ being moved by him, just positioned for Suga’s pleasure. He forgot how strong Suga was sometimes and it was always so, so good being reminded.  
  
It was good being reminded of Suga’s strength, but it was even better when Suga slipped into his lap, draped his arms over Daichi’s shoulders and threaded his hands into his hair. Suga pulled him in for a kiss tinged with desperation, need. When Suga bit down on his bottom lip, Daichi’s hip bucked and his cock brushed up against the lace of the panties. He groaned, stared at Suga when his lover pulled back and shivered.  
  
Suga shifted his hips, wiggled in Daichi’s lap so they brushed against each other again and Daichi nearly whined, nearly begged for Suga to just fuck himself on him already.  
  
Suga threw him a look through lowered lashes, something searing that made Daichi’s cock twitch.  
  
“Want it?” Suga asked.  
  
“Please,” Daichi begged, voice almost coming out hoarse.  
  
A quiet little noise slipped from Suga and then he was moving, hand wrapping around Daichi’s cock. He pumped it lightly, licked his lips, and Daichi looked down in time to see that Suga had slicked the panties to the side only in the back, that his cock was still straining against the fabric.  
  
He was going to come in them, Daichi realized a bit numbly, feeling his face flush to an almost embarrassed heat. The thought made him breathe out heavy, made him absolutely moan Suga’s name. There was a pleased noise from Suga but it was easily forgotten when the ashen haired man shifted and rubbed his ass against the head of Daichi’s cock.  
  
“Koushi, _please_ ,” Daichi begged, way past caring that it sounded a bit pathetic, almost a bit wrecked and whiny.  
  
Suga shivered and leaned forward, captured Daichi’s lips in a kiss.  
  
And then he was sinking down, so fucking slow and teasing and- _fuck_ it was agonizing how long it took for Suga to take him all. Daichi felt Suga stretch open for him slowly, felt Suga open up for him slowly. He wanted to watched, wanted to see. But Suga kept their lips pressed together, gasping into Daichi’s mouth and sinking his nails into his shoulder.  
  
It was only when Daichi was bottomed out in Suga that Suga pulled back, let Daichi see that he was a little wrecked. Suga trembled, just lightly, panted and gave a little moan. Daichi tried to reach for him but _again_ the _stupid fucking_ handcuffs- god, _fuck_ he was an idiot for wanting them- kept him from touching his lover.  
  
Suga fluttered his eyes close for a moment and Daichi watched as he tilted his head back just a bit, pale throat moving as he swallowed around a noise. When Suga opened his eyes again, his hands cupped Daichi’s face and he kissed him again, gentle with just the barest trace of tongue.  
  
A soft smile was on Suga’s face when he pulled away, eyes drawn half shut. It was sweet, his expression. Adoring. Fond. Loving.  
  
It completely contrasted with how he whispered to Daichi in a husky little voice, warning him that if he tried to fuck up into him that the only way Suga would let him come is if Daichi fucked himself against his stockings.  
  
Daichi cursed, nodded his understanding and tried to keep himself still, tried to _behave_.  
  
“Good boy,” Suga whispered, hands still cupping Daichi’s face, thumbs smoothing over his heated cheeks.  
  
Suga began to move then and Daichi had to grit his teeth, biceps flexing against his back with the need to move, be free so he could grab Suga’s hips and fuck him right.  
  
He wasn’t quite as cut out for submission as Suga was.  
  
He managed to stop himself from rocking his hips up at the last second, swallowed and tried to focus on the weight of Suga’s arms draped over his shoulders, how the lace of the panties brushed against his stomach every now and then, how Suga let out a breathless little moan when he twisted his hips and found an angle that he liked.  
  
“Good, baby?” Daichi asked, not really able to help the question.  
  
Suga nodded, panted a little and began to ride him faster. His head dropped a little and there was a whimper, Suga’s thighs shaking just a little.  
  
“So good,” Suga whispered. “So good. Wanted this all day, wanted _you_ all day. Daichi, _fuck_.”  
  
Suga shivered and he dropped his hips down hard, threw his head back and mewled. Daichi cursed, leaned up and managed to get his teeth into Suga’s neck before Suga pushed him back into the pillows with a throaty little growl.  
  
“ _Stay down._ ”  
  
Oh, _fuck_.  
  
Daichi panted, tensed his legs and tried so fucking hard not to buck up into Suga, to not fuck into him.  
  
Suga’s hands landed on Daichi’s shoulders and gripped them tight, using them as leverage. They kept him pressed against the pillows, kept him down and reminded him that _yes_ his boyfriend was a walking work of art that needed to be worshiped and lauded over for his sheer beauty, but that he was _also_ a walking work of art that could still kick Daichi’s ass six ways to Sunday if he wanted. Reminded Daichi that Suga was wiry muscles and hardened steel beneath plush velvet, that he was beauty _and_ strength.  
  
The reminder unraveled him enough that he actually allowed a whimper to slip from him. Suga’s eyed widened and then narrowed in pleasure at that and he dropped his hips harder, fucked himself faster on Daichi. Suga dragged a hand down to the middle of Daichi’s chest and kept it firmly pushed down, the other reaching up to run through his hair, over his neck and down his own chest in a way that Daichi desperately wished he could.  
  
A whine came from Daichi this time and it sounded pathetic, ridiculous, something so foreign slipping from his lips. It made Suga tremble, though, drop his head and pant. It made Suga clench around him so Daichi whined again despite his ears burning at how strange it sounded coming from him, earned himself more clenching, a fluttering of pewter lashes and a moan of his name.  
  
When Daichi tilted his head down he got view of Suga sinking down on his cock, of positively soaked grey lace and the garter belt shifting up and down Suga’s stomach with his movement. When he tilted his head up he got a view of flushed cheeks and lips parted in a pant and those gorgeous copper eyes he was so, so weak to.  
  
Both views were perfect and delectable in their own ways and he was torn between them, frustrated with trying to take the entire perfect, amazing sight in but being unable to because of the angle he was resting in.  
  
He settled for watching Suga’s face, watching as pleasure rolled across it.  
  
Getting to watch Suga helped distract him from how his arms were starting to feel uncomfortable underneath him. It didn’t distract him, though, from how Suga clenched down on him so, so tight or how hips ached from tensing up in an effort to not fuck up into the ethereal being riding him.  
  
“Fuck, Koushi.”  
  
Suga whined at the mutter and Daichi wondered if Suga was fluttering between the desire to keep control of the situation or just letting himself go.  
  
He licked his lips, decided to see if he could tip things into his favor.  
  
“Baby you feel so good,” Daichi whispered. The hand Suga had on Daichi’s chest jumped, trembled a little. “So fucking good. You take me so well.”  
  
Suga shuddered, grinded down and closed his eyes, chest stuttering when he sucked in a quick breath of air. His nails scratched down Daichi’s chest and Daichi hissed at the sharp pain, arched his back against it.  
  
“ _Daichi_ ,” Suga moaned. “Daichi. Daichi- _fuck_.”  
  
Suga suddenly curled over him, claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. Daichi blinked in confusion when he felt Suga’s hands slide past him, knock back the pillows and scramble against the covers. There was a noise of frustration, Suga’s fingers brushing over his hands and then a barely audible click, Daichi’s hands dropping freely. Suga pulled back, handcuffs dangling in his grasp for just a second before they were flung across the room. Daichi swore he heard something shatter but pushed it away, grabbed eagerly at his lover.  
  
Suga smacked his hands away, pushed him down and kept him pinned with a hungry little look.  
  
“You are going to _fuck me into the bed_ ,” Suga hissed out, rolling his hips and digging his nails into Daichi’s shoulders. “You’re not going to come until I give you permission and you’re going to go as fast and rough as I want. _Do you understand me?_ ”  
  
“God, fuck. Yes, Koushi- _please_.”  
  
Suga knotted his fingers into Daichi’s hair, crashed their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss that almost more teeth than anything else. He pulled away, licked at the small strand of spit that clung between them and grinned.  
  
“Fuck me, Daichi.”  
  
Daichi groaned, wasted no time grabbing onto Suga’s waist and moving so the man was pinned underneath him. Suga moaned at the movement, brought a leg up and curled it around Daichi’s waist, muscles flexing as he tried to pull Daichi in deeper. Daichi cursed, grabbed onto Suga’s other leg and lifted it up, pressed it against his shoulder so Suga’s stocking clad calf draped over it. Suga trembled with the new position, went glassy eyed and clenched down _hard_.  
  
Daichi slowed down, rubbed at Suga’s waist. Copper eyes snapped back into focus and Suga glared up at him, reached out and clawed his nails down Daichi’s chest.  
  
“Did I say you could slow down? Fuck me hard _now_.”  
  
Daichi swallowed a groan, picked up the pace again and fucking Suga hard, just like he wanted. Suga threw his head back against the covers and Daichi just cursed, stared down at flushed cheeks and pretty lace and Suga’s cock straining against the panties and his fucking _gorgeous_ legs all wrapped up in silk stockings and-  
  
Fuck. _Fuck_.  
  
“Koushi, please,” Daichi panted, snapping his hips harder, rougher. “Let me come, _please_.”  
  
Suga shook his head, a breathy little moan trailing out as he grabbed onto the covers and fisted them so tight his knuckles turned white.  
  
Even like this, with Suga pinned underneath him like Daichi had first imagined, Suga was in control. Even if Daichi was fucking him into the mattress, Suga held the power. And it was good- so fucking good. But he wanted to come so _bad_. Suga was hot, tight, _perfect_ heat and every time Daichi thrust into him he let out the best noises and- _fuck he just wanted to come_.  
  
“Koushi, baby, please,” Daichi begged. He bent lower, forced Suga’s leg back and made him whine at the movement. “Baby you’re right. You were _made_ to take my cock. You take it so fucking well. So tight and good and perfect. No one feels as good as you. _Fuck_. God, baby, _please_.”  
  
Suga whimpered, back arching off the bed and Daichi turned his head to the side, kissed the inside of his knee and cursed at how strange and nice it felt to have the silk brush against his lips.  
  
“Keep talking.”  
  
The hoarse order from Suga made Daichi groan, almost made him close his eyes.  
  
There was no way he was going to miss out on the sight of Suga falling to pieces underneath him, though.  
  
“God, fuck,” Daichi breathed out. “You’re so fucking beautiful and strong and- _fucking hell you’re so sexy_. I could go crazy from this. Just fucking you, feeling your tight ass clench around me.”  
  
A stuttered little “more” slipped out from Suga, his eyes screwing up and little whimpers and moans sounding from him.  
  
“God, yes, _fuck_. Whatever you want, Koushi.”  
  
He babbled on, fucked into his lover while telling him how good he felt, how he felt like it was an _honor_ to get to fuck Suga, how Suga’s ass was so _tight_ and so _good_ and how it was just _milking_ him and how Daichi just wanted to fuck him forever, fill him up and- “please, baby, _please_.” His words got more desperate, more drenched in need and they were rambling and jumbled but he kept talking, kept peppering Suga with praise in between begging for release until finally, finally-  
  
“ _In_ me. I-in me, D-Daichi. Come in me _now_.”  
  
Daichi swore at the order, curled over Suga and saw sparks when he squeezed his eyes shut. Suga clenched down on him and then Daichi came, followed after his lover as the man cried his name and bucked his hips against him and just came undone. He barely registered Suga scratching into his shoulders, whining and panting. It was just perfect heat and perfect bliss and groaning out in satisfaction.  
  
The high of coming down mellowed slowly and Daichi opened his eyes and stared down at Suga, took in the muddied light that brightened copper eyes and feverish cheeks and parted lips. He carefully slipped Suga’s leg off his shoulder and pressed a kiss to Suga’s lips, drew out a petulant whine when he eased out of him.  
  
Daichi sat up, ran a hand down Suga’s chest and reverently took in the sight of his lover post-orgasm. He had came in the panties, just like Daichi thought he would and it was so _messy_ and so, so good to see. The left, front strap of the garter belt had come undone at some point and the stocking on that leg was sagging down a bit lopsidedly, showing off more skin and a light imprint from where the cloth had dug into the skin.  
  
Suga was messy and flushed and just so breathtakingly _beautiful_.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, Koushi,” Daichi murmured, running his hand down and cupping Suga through the panties. Suga winced and Daichi carefully peeled them back, peered down at smeared mess of come. “Sensitive?”  
  
Suga nodded, closing his eyes and shivering just a bit.  
  
“Next time you should go with a more forgiving material,” Daichi told him, dipping down to his elbows in between Suga’s legs.  
  
“Who said there’s going to be a next time?” Suga shot back, voice sleepy and just a bit wrecked.  
  
Daichi just hummed, leaned forward and laved his tongue over Suga’s cock. Suga whimpered, a hand automatically fisting into Daichi’s hair. Daichi ignored it and carefully licked up all the come, smiling when Suga whined his name.  
  
The whine turned into a tired moan when Daichi drug his tongue lower, gently spreading Suga open and lapping at his own come smeared over Suga’s hole. There came a mewl, something soft that Daichi treasured, and he pulled back with a smile, rubbing at Suga’s thigh.  
  
“Good?” Daichi asked.  
  
Suga nodded, smiled with his eyes still closed. “Good.”  
  
“I think you broke something when you threw the handcuffs,” Daichi teased, crawling over Suga and bracing himself above him.  
  
“Worth it,” Suga mumbled. He batted his eyes open, smile growing lazy, satisfied. “I wanted to keep you in them longer but…”  
  
Suga trailed off, yawned. Daichi laughed quietly and dipped his head down, pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“You were good, though,” Suga told him, words still coming out in a sleepy mumble. “So good for me. I know we don’t do that often but it’s...nice. You were nice. Thank you.”  
  
Daichi grinned, cradled Suga up in his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Think I managed to behave better than Iwaizumi?” he asked.  
  
Suga laughed, nuzzled up against him. “Definitely. Bet he’s going crazy fucking Oikawa.”  
  
Daichi grinned a bit wider at the thought, pressed his lips into slightly sweaty grey hair.  
  
“Would you wear them for me again?” Daichi asked. “Wearing my shirt with it was a nice touch.”  
  
Suga hummed and nodded, tilting his head back up and peeking at Daichi with an impish little look.  
  
“Maybe next time you can go with me to get them,” Suga said softly. “Help me pick them out?”  
  
Daichi inhaled a little sharply at the thought, pressed his lips against Suga’s and kissed him quickly, deeply. Suga laughed when he pulled away, clearly pleased with the reaction.  
  
“Good,” Suga told him. “But now you’re going to carry me to bathroom and clean me up and then we’re ordering takeout, okay? I’m starved.”  
  
Daichi scoffed, tightened his arms around him. “Bossy.”  
  
“But you love me,” Suga sang out with a little grin.  
  
“Yeah,” Daichi told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
